The Sonic World Adventures
by wildone97
Summary: So the story is about me & my 3 friend as sonic charters when we get put into the sonic world.We came up with the idea a long time ago so i put on here.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story I'm making, me n my friend came up with the idea of it over a long time so I'm putting it on Fanfiction. So the story is about me & my 3 friend as sonic charters when we get put into the sonic world.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC the HEDGEHOG OR CHARTERS IN THE STORY BESIDES THE ONE THAT ARE ME N MY FRIENDS **

_Prologue_

* * *

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

It was a regular day for the 4 friends Andrea, E'Lexus, Joy'Ann, and Ayana. They were all over at Andrea's house watching T.V. When they all were asleep around the T.V. E'Lexus was the first to wake-up and notice noises in the back she woke-up her friends so they checkout what was happening. So they all grasped something really sharp, hard, or heavy just in case it was a robber. As they went to the kitchen armed and ready to strike but they 3 guys there that ate all of Andrea's chili-dogs she had in there to last her the rest of the month( yes I have a love 4 chili-dogs too so don't judge me). When she saw this she almost fell-out but then she got really, REALLY, MAD**.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?", she said, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE AND JUST EAT MY FOOD?!?!"

The 3 guys just looked at her. The one who had on black jeans, a black shirt, and jet black hair just looked at her with a dull look on his face. The one with dark blue jeans on, with a red shirt and red hair looked at her with anger. And the last one was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with scratch designs on it, a blue shirt, and had black hair with a blue streak and just took another bite of a chili-dog in his hand.

"FUCK IT THAT IS IT", Andrea said charging at them with a weapon she found. But when she did that they ran right passed her and her friends in to the living room. "GET BACK HERE!!!", they all yelled. When they got to the living room they all had a 'WTF' expression on their faces they guys started going inside the T.V. Andrea grasped the foot of one of the boys but started to go in herself. The rest of them grasped a hold on her until they all were inside of the T.V.

_Inside the T.V._

"_Ohh."_

"_My."_

"_Gosh."_

"_Where the hell are we?"_

"_OMG WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE……?!?!"_

* * *

_Where are they now? Who were those guys? What do they look like? Will I ever stop asking questions?_

_All will be found out in the next chapter. Mwhahahahahahahahaha I left u guys on a cliffhanger so I'll make the next one soon lol oh yh plz review n plz don't be so harsh or you'll make me cry T-T n then I'll have to kill lol jk or was I O_o lol bye-bye_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the first chapter yh since that was a prologue lol srry it took so long. I hope u enjoy it :D. Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for my ppl we made-up k.

Chapter1

* * *

"OMG WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE FUR?!?!"

"Okay is this some kind of joke or hidden camera show or a dream?", said Ayan.

"No this isn't a dream I tried pinching myself", said Joy'Ann, "and I really don't have you guys in my dreams."

"Then wtf is going on here?!"

"Well it seem like we are gonna be here for a while so we need names.", said Andrea

"What wrong with are names, ",said E'lexus, "why cant we just use them?"

"bcuz we don't want people to actually know us so…"

After long time of thinking they came up with names, but while doing this they also discovered what kind of animals they were and that they had powers. So there names were Electra the echidna who had electrical power, Lexy the hedgehog who had speed (yh u can already know who that is she want it 2 b her name in this), Roxy the fox who controlled fire, and Tina the cat who could make multiples of her self n body parts(don't go thinking that u sick,sick little moo cows) .

"So what do we do now?", said Roxy "I don't know, how bout we go over there n ask them?", said Electra, "wait they look sort of familiar." They all thought for a second. "Wait r those the guys that were in your house before we got here?" said Roxy. "If they r I'm gonna beat the crap of them.

* * *

**Srry 4 makin it short I wish it cold b longer but I was rushin cuz I really thought I needed 2 bput this part on. Oh yh I almost 4got People list:**

**Electra-me-Andrea**

**Lexy-E'lexus(like u already didn't know)**

**Roxy-Joy'Ann **

**Tina-Ayan**

**Yay so plz review I hope u enjoyed it luv u guys (no homo) lol see-ya XP**


End file.
